Whatever Happens
by KoopalingFan
Summary: It was Cream's seventh year living on Mobius. Sonic and company are expected to show at Vanilla's house for her birthday party. It sounded so simple, yet one can never know if they are to go downhill rather fast. Welcome to Friday the 13th.


Whatever Happens

**Heh... I think I'm getting back into the Sonic franchise, not that I've been losing interest for it. I was just so busy on Super Smash Brothers, as I have multiple stories for the franchise, combining the fact with me doing a collab with someone, and being a manager of another at a forum,... it's just a lot... *Shrugs***

**So this is going to revolve to Friday the 13th, even though I don't even believe in bad/good luck. I just wanna do this for the fun of it.**

**Let this oneshot go live.**

**~KF**

* * *

"How can Knuckles get the game just now, when he could have done so _months _ago?"

Everyone's favorite cobalt runner, Sonic the Hedgehog, was currently playing the latest game for his own series, Sonic Lost World. Out of all the games he had in his main series, he chose to do another playthrough of the most recent one, only because he hadn't touched it since the previous week. Why was he bored? Simply because he was waiting for his red echidna friend, Knuckles, to show up at his house. Knowing how impatient he can be, he'd play games when he had the chance as a back up to his entertainment.

He sighed. "Seriously, Sega? You delivered two great games, and then come up with this? My fans thought that my franchise was saved, and what do you give me? An 'okay' game. To me, that is still not acceptable!"

One month after experiencing what his own game had to offer, he had to face facts and to admit that his game was a mediocre. Sure it wasn't as good as he wished, but at least it gave some good features. Because of this alone, he heard rumors that some of his fans are going through huge arguments whether or not the Sonic series was about to embark on another downfall, which only made things worse.

Rethinking of what his best friend Tails told him, he'd figured that the best thing to do was to simply discuss the issues with Sega before they started on creating the next game for his main series.

Dropping the subject at last, he took a swift glance at his clock on the wall of the living room, noticing that it was almost five hours past noon. The main hero of Mobius knew that he had been waiting patiently fort Knuckles for at least forty-five minutes. Now, he gave up with a heavy sigh. Subsequently rolling his eyes, he paused his game to fold his arms, crossing his ankle on the long, black coffee table. An irritated glare was the next facial expression to show.

"Knuckles, you may not be as fast as me, but I'm sure that you aren't _that _slow!" He said to no one in particular, "Just where the heck are you? We should be leaving right now! I'm not going to get fussed out by Vector on why we are late to Cream's party!"

Suddenly, as if on cue's, a loud knock on the door was sounded, Sonic's head shifting towards it as a reaction.

"About time..."

Getting up from the white couch, he walked to the door to answer it. Lo and behold, Knuckles the Echidna was now at his younger friend's house as soon as he was mentioned.

"Knuckles..." Sonic began with a mumble, shaking his head with his eyes closed, "When I say get here by half past four, do I actually mean get here at almost five o'clock!?" He shouted to finish his question.

A roll from his pair of purple eyes was how he chose to respond. "It's not like I'm at least two hours late or something..."

"Still!" Sonic yelled, "Now we need to hurry up and fetch Tails! We shouldn't waste another minute here because I think if we leave now, we'll probably barely make it to Vanilla's house! Do you want us to get fussed out by Vector!?"

"Just chillax!" Knuckles attempted to calm him down. "Luckily, Vanilla's house isn't nearly as far as Angel Island. Let's just get Tails. If we're lucky, we may running into Shadow, Rouge, and Omega, since Shadow can simply Chaos Control us there."

"Thinking that they're far ahead of us, here." The other teen stated, "We might be the last ones there, thanks to you! Worst thing being is that I'm the world's fastest hedgehog! Thus, being late will completely ruin my title!"

"Just because you're late to _one _birthday party?"

"...Look man, let's just leave before we get knocked into next week by Vector. He already likes Vanilla, who has a daughter. If he catches us being late, who knows what he'd do?"

* * *

They knew that Tails could simply walk over to Vanilla's alone, but he had a conversation with Sonic by phone, saying that he was working on yet another invention. Wanting it to be at least halfway completed, he decided to keep working until his two best friends show.

Afterwards, the trio were about to past Rouge's house. To their surprise, Team Dark just happened to be walking out the front door. Tails pointing directly at them, they halted their adventure to Vanilla's to interact with them.

"Hmm, Faker's actually behind at something for once?" Shadow the Hedgehog questioned.

Being irritated was just what the darker hedgehog desired from him. "Look Shadow, I was already annoyed a few minutes ago by Knuckles's sorry butt. Don't be the next one on my mental list..."

"Whatever, Faker..."

"Just use your Chaos Emerald to teleport us over there." Rouge suggested with a smirk, Shadow pulling out said emerald from hammerspace.

Catching something, Tails had to pause. "...Wait a minute... Where's _your _Chaos Emerald, Sonic?"

A sigh was followed. "...I told Big to watch over my emerald watch over my emerald while I was at the store, checking out some recent games. Yeah, it was one of those rare times when I actually forget to bring it. By the time I came back to his house, he told me that he literally watched Charmy grab the emerald from the floor, even though he was standing right in front of him! 'Oh, I was tired! I was half-asleep!'" He attempted to imitate the cat's voice. "Like I'm actually going to take that! And I didn't even know Charmy was over there, to top it all off!"

"What happened to Vector and Espio?" asked Tails.

"The dude didn't say." The cobalt hero shrugged with a shake from his head.

"Let's get moving, or we're all going to be late." requested Omega, making Shadow to use Chaos Control, teleporting them away almost immediately after.

* * *

Originally, Team Dark were planning to teleport inside of Vanilla's place. But the idea was immediately scrapped by Rouge, who found it rude to randomly Chaos Control to the inside of a friend's house. What if they happened to appear right in front of her face? What if they were found by Vanilla in a dark place, making her think of them as intruders?

Shadow even thought of more worse scenarios, but the thoughts had to remain forever in his head, since he would regret saying them out loud. The Ultimate Lifeform may be arrogant at times, but at least he wasn't selfish.

Appearing in front of Vanilla's cream colored door, Knuckles was the one who chose to knock. Waiting for at least ten seconds, the knock was answered by Vector the Crocodile. The group could tell that he wasn't that annoyed just by his facial expression alone.

"So, Team Sonic and Team Dark showed up at the same time, huh?" He said, his arms being crossed, "Not bad, but you all are four minutes late. Nevertheless, you all aren't actually the last ones, here."

_"Good." _Sonic said in his mind. _"The last thing I want for the evening is to get mouthed at... For about... two to three hours..."_

The leader of Team Chaotix took a couple steps to the side while holding the door, allowing the group of six to step inside the house. Closing the door, he resumed to speak.

"Vanilla's in the kitchen, preparing the finishing touches for the dinner, which we'll be eaten outside. Cream's in her room playing with Charmy, just so you all know. If you need me, I'll be helping Vanilla-"

"You are only helping her just because you like her."

Unlike Rouge's giggling, Sonic lightly slapped his own face. Not one of the best things to say at times like this.

"...Shut up!"

"No." Shadow continued, "Why can't you just face it and confess your feelings for her, like _normal _people do?"

His glare became more sharp, both fists slowly clenching. Shadow just had to be rude to someone to satisfy himself. "You mean to tell me that I ain't nor-"

"'Ain't' is not a word." Shadow added more fuel to the fire.

"...Now look here,"

His next statement was interrupted by Tails, who came between the two to stop the argument. "Do you both really think that judging each other is going to help at a moment? Do you both wanna ruin Cream's birthday party? If she cries because of you both, I guarantee you both that it'll be one of the most embarrassing moments in your lives, because apparently that shows that we can't even act properly at one birthday party."

"Little bro's right." Sonic nodded in agreement, "He's a kid, yet he's giving this suggestion to adults. 'Tis a shame..."

Glaring at each other in response, the two walked off in direct directions, Vector on his way to the kitchen, and Shadow heading to the living room, most likely to play the Xbox. Good thing Vector at least brought Call of Duty Ghosts.

Rouge and Omega following Shadow soon after, Sonic looked at Tails and Knuckles. "So, what do you guys wanna do? Should we visit Cream first? It's her party, after all."

"Guess so." replied Knuckles, "And then we'll take a walk through the house to see who else is here, besides Vanilla and the other members of the Chaotix."

"...Guys?"

Sounding worried, the older heroes turned towards the younger one with concerned looks.

"What's wrong, little buddy? You sound a bit... worried a bit or something." Sonic questioned.

"... ...You two do know... t-that's its... Friday the thirteenth,... r-right?"

Just as he expected, the duo stood there, as if they were as frozen as solid ice, enough proof to Tails that they had completely forgot about it. Today was the thirteenth of June on a Friday. People usually thought of the day as 'bad luck'.

Luckily, neither Sonic nor Knuckles believed in that day.

"Don't worry, little buddy. Just because today is... the 'bad luck' day, yet we're at a birthday party, doesn't mean that anything's gonna happen. What can possibly go wrong?"

"...D-Don't jinx it, Sonic!" Tails said, his mood not changing at all.

"Relax, Tails. This dude is actually right." Knuckles reassured, "Not one bad thing is going to occur in Vanilla's house. You can still stick with us if you want."

Tails face brightened after that sentence. "T-Thanks, guys. I'll keep that fact in mind."

"Now with that being said, let's head over to Cream's room." Sonic commanded, beginning his journey to the birthday girl's bedroom, "Since Vector said that Charmy's in there, I can finally get my Chaos Emerald back, since I knew this was happening... Unless he never brought it... If he didn't, though, I could simply head over to Team Chaotix's apartment. All I need to do is grab Vector's keys."

"Well, you know what they say, wait and see..." Knucles said, his face turning into a bored look, "...which is lame..."

"Way to kill the mood, Knuckles..." Sonic said, rotating his body around to begin his walk.

* * *

After noticing the many balloons, streamers, and other decorations for birthday parties, Team Sonic finally concluded their mini-adventure to the bedroom that belonged to Cream the Rabbit. The captain of the team was the first to approach her door, since he told the other two members that he wanted to knock, just because he was the fastest to spot her room, much to Tails and Knuckles's slight annoyance. Knocking, said girl answered it following only three seconds. Stepping into the room, they completed ignored the fact that Charmy Bee was no where to be seen.

"Ooh!" She smiled, the palms of her hands coming together to make her fingers collapse upon them, "Hello, Mr. Sonic, Tails, and Mr. Knuckles! Glad you three were able to make it to my party!"

"We're glad to be here too, Cream!" Sonic was the next to have the mentioned facial expression. He patted the little rabbit on her head. "So, have you been enjoying your birthday thus far?"

"Indeed!" She performed a small hop from the floor, "Everything's been going so well since the moment I woke up! But, I have to say that the best part is happening right at this moment! I can't wait to see everybody here, and I can't wait to open my presents!"

The speedster replied with a nod. "Yeah, your birthday will really be on the roll when- _PRESENTS!?_"

"Yeah! My mom's been smiling at me for pretty much the whole day!" It was quite obvious that Cream didn't catch Sonic last word being shouted. Though, since she was too excited, it was actually understandable, if only somewhat.

For a reason yet to be revealed, the most known anthropomorphic hedgehog slowly rotated his head just to glare at his older friend, Knuckles, who only stared back instead of almost immediately looking away.

"...Excuse me, Cream..." His head didn't even move an inch away. "But me and Knuckles are going to have a quit chat. Don't worry, though. It's nothing _too _serious..."

"Okay, Mr. Sonic!" Cream said, subsequently glancing at Tails, who happened to know what they were going to discuss. Nevertheless, he had to keep his cool for Cream. She was a great friend to him, after all. "Me and Tails will talk about what type of birthday cake I'm getting this year, then."

Taking a rather quick look to his other friends, Tails responded with a shrug. "Okay, then... Let's just... talk..."

Slamming her bedroom door behind him, Sonic shot a sharp glare at Knuckles, who only sighed, knowing his mistake.

"Knuckles... Just... why..." The former anthropomorphic animal mumbled, "First, you made me and Tails almost four minutes late for Cream's paty, us being lucky enough for Shadow's involvement or we could have been here later, and now this! How could you possibly forget to bring our presents for Cream!?"

He had to whisper, simply because Cream hearing the hedgehog was one of the last things he wanted at a birthday party. Despite this, he shouted, but in a low voice. "Do you not see how sweet she is? If Vector hears about this, Cream would possibly not see us for a whole month!"

Sighing and rolling his pair of eyes, Knuckles began to walk down the set of stairs a few feet from the duo. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry, okay? I'll just quickly head over to my place and collect the gifts..."

His friend just shook his head in response. He knew that he had the option to pick up his own gift from Angel Island, but he was extremely busy at the time, for he chose to help Tails with one of his other inventions, along with him having to participate in a promotion video for the next Super Smash Brothers game. It was why he'd asked Knuckles to pick up the gifts he and Tails requested for Cream.

Opening her door again, he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Cream, Knuckles is going to be back in a few. In the meantime, you wanna see who else is here and all?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Sonic!" Cream said gladly, "C'mon, Tails!"

* * *

Stepping down the set of stairs Knuckles just came across, the trio of heroes entered the living room with multiple party elements, along with music playing from Sonic games, the hedgehog smiling because of it. Just for observing his friend's reaction, he'd always prefer his music over theirs whenever he's not in his own world, specifically in the mentioned Smash World, since there are multiple people from other worlds as well, meaning more for the debate.

Sitting down on one of the two red velvet couches was Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedehog relaxing on the other across from her's. Neither of them were speaking a word at the time, probably because they were bored.

Sonic's curiosity took over him. "Any reason for you two to be so quiet?"

"Well, we're trying to wait until everyone else is here so me and the guys can start voting on which game to play first." Silver began, "After explaining this to Shadow, he just got angry and left with Omega, turning off the console before I took the game out. Until everyone else is here, I guess me and Blaze will sit here being bored. Blaze just wanted to hang out with me for a bit, which is why she's here."

"Oh... So, why can't you two just go outside in the back?"

"I'd figured I can stay here just in case somebody else shows and wants to play a game. Because I'm not letting anyone play any game on any console until the rest of the guests are here." He answered.

"...Oh... Well, me, Tails, and Cream will be meeting other people in case if you guys need us. Speaking of which, who else is here?" Sonic questioned again.

"Well, besides the Chaotix, Team Dark just arrived a few minutes ago. Big's been here for quite some time, now... And I think that's it for now. But we're expecting Amy and the Babylon Rogues to show up in a fe-"

A knock was heard on the door.

"...Or right now...?" A slightly confused Silver finished.

"Way to be on cue, Silver." Blaze commented with a small smirk.

"I'll get it."

Unfortunately, the outcome of Tails answering the door, Amy Rose almost immediately rushed in, without even saying hello to the two-tailed fox, thanks to Sonic being spotted. And his friends all knew what usually happened whenever he is spotted by the pink hedgehog...

Being tackled to the ground, Sonic proceeded to squirm around, in attempt to escape from Amy's grasp.

"Sonic! I was wondering if you were here, yet!"

"Amy! Look, I don't have time for this today, now get _off!_"

With the help of the other hedgehog, Sonic was once again freed from Amy's strong grasp. He'd always wondered if she would ever took no for an answer when it comes to her wanting him as a boyfriend.

_"Some day, Mobius... Some day..." _He said inside of his thoughts.

"So Sonic, I-"

"Oh yeah, Amy. Uh... Vector and Vanilla need help in the kitchen, bye!"

Promptly pushing her away to get her started off to said kitchen before uttering a word, Silver, Blaze, and Tails all looked at Sonic with confounded looks.

"...What?" He said in response, lifting the palms of his hands to his shoulders, "I had to do something, right? Sure Vector and Vanilla might be dumbfounded at first, but they'll accept the fact that they actually ...'requested', for her help. Anyways, c'mon Cream and Tails. We're going to find Espio and Char-... Cream?"

His three friends glanced around to spot the birthday girl, but no luck.

"...Heh, no wonder I thought she was so quiet... And by the way, I thought that Charmy was in her room. Surprised that it took me this long to realize it... too late..." He shrugged, "Nevertheless, we'd better get going, Tails."

* * *

It was quite obvious that quite a bit of work had to be put in to celebrate Vanilla's daughter's birthday. There were a couple white pole tents, clear tables underneath for food that had yet to be placed, and the other being for the Mobians who were invited to Cream's party.

Furthermore, there was a large bounce house not that far from the two white tents, which caused Sonic's lips to curl into a small smile.

"Woah, Vanilla has really done it, this time."

Hearing the voice, Espio the Chameleon looked over his shoulder to see the speedster standing there. "I was wondering when you would arrive."

"Oh, 'sup Espio? Didn't see ya out here. What are you doing?"

The ninja shrugged. "Just observing what is done out here, and apparently, you two are doing the same."

"Yeah, Vanilla... and Vector had done an excellent job this year. Cream will probably find it hard to contain herself from excitement. Just wait until the child opens her presents... Oh, that reminds me. I have to head back inside in a few and see if Knuckles had returned."

"He lives on Angel Island, Sonic." Tails reminded, "It'll take him quite some time to head over there and back. It is fortunate that he runs at a pretty decent speed, though."

"Meh..." Sonic replied, "Not as fast as the world's fastest-"

"That part not being needed again, thank you." His best friend interrupted with a grin.

"...Well excuse me, Mr. Scientist..." Rolling his eyes, he shifted his head back to Espio's. "Is Cream out here? Because the three of us were going to head out together, but apparently she has Chaos Control as well."

The calm member of Team Chaotix chuckled at the joke. "I'd seen her playing in the bounce house..." He glanced over at it, "...Although, due to it being completely still, I'm starting to wonder what is she doing over there, other than bouncing around."

It was then Sonic's turn to shrug. "She's probably just observing it from the inside. Like I've said before, excitement. Maybe she's also waiting for someone else, or something. But then again, she can simply come out and ask one of us."

"Valid points there, my friend." Sonic nodded in agreement, "Maybe she wants Charmy to play with her?"

"He's in the bathroom."

"Oh... I guess he was probably somewhere else, before heading straight into there. Thus, we've never saw him."

Finally figuring out where the young bee was, he began to think of another topic to discuss. "...So,... do you think that Vector's going nuts about this?"

"Indeed." Espio promptly answered, "Since he's in love with Vanilla, it's actually no surprise to him being extremely excited for her daughter's birthday. She is turning seven, you know. He even remembered the time she was born... which is a little... creepy to me... How in the name of Mobius did he find out about that? I hope that he never had the nerve to search through Cream's medial records, as if he is the 'father' of her."

"No doubts there. The croc's so excited about this, it's hard for him to believe that he is taking a step too-"

Right before the last word of his latest sentence, Blaze came running straight towards the trio, her face showing that she was extremely worried. "Boys, I think Shadow and Silver are fighting inside!"

"What!?" They all said in unison, subsequently rotating their heads to each other and back to Blaze.

"I was on my way out when I heard those two arguing! Now I'm hearing punches and kicks! We have to stop it! Come on!"

Being thankful that they were excellent runners, they all dashed inside to the living room to find the two hedgehogs. The four hope that it wasn't that intense...

Speeding into the living room however, they'd regret hoping too hard.

The entire room was a mess. The two couches were out of place as they were knocked over, as well as the brown coffee table. The large, flat screen TV was busted right in the center, the big hole giving evidence. Some projectile might have caused it.

There were also a couple holes in the red walls, as they were seen by the quartet. Still, blood was able to be seen, confirming that the fight between the two hedgehogs was extremely intense. One can infer that one hedgehog said some so insulting to the each other, that it resulted in a serious battle, that never ended in a fortunate way.

Speaking of the two, they were out of the state of conciousness, lying on the floor with their eyes such, as blood leaked from their bodies, horrifying looks being visible on the faces of the ones who just entered.

There was more to the scene, also. Vector the Crocodile and Vanilla the Rabbit were lying near in each other on the floor in the same state. Gasping desperately, the supposed heroes of the fight swiftly sped over to each of the ones who were involved, and started to attempt to wake them up.

"Vector! VECTOR!" Espio shook the leader of his team rapidly.

"Silver! Please be okay!" Blaze cried, hoping that the hedgehog wasn't at least in the state as she thought.

"Shadow!? Shadow, WAKE UP!" Sonic boomed, turning the Ultimate-Lifeform over.

"Vanilla? Wake up, Vanilla! Vanllia!" Tails shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE HELP ME! LET ME GO!" A frightening, young voice sounded from the upstairs.

"CHARMY!"

All four wanted to quickly head to the bathroom to see what was going on with the child, but they wanted to continue in attempting to wake their friends, just in case they were not too late. Therefore, Sonic, Espio, and Blaze all told Tails to stay in the living room, preparing themselves for the worst.

* * *

Kicking down the door by Espio, he and the other two gasped at the giant hole in the wall, exposing part of the outside world. Exchanging worried and concerned looks, they glanced out of the hole.

"Charmy!? Charmy!? Please answer!" Espio called.

"...Do you see him?" Sonic questioned, desperately trying to spot the bee, even though it was getting close to dark.

"...No..." Blaze sighed, "...Poor little guy... What could have happened to him?"

"...Well, he did say 'let go'. ...Did... some guy showed up and... oh no..."

The moment his eyes glazed upon the ceiling, he realized that there was an even bigger hole in it. Without looking away, he tapped Espio and Blaze's shoulders so they could get a look as well.

Staring at the floor, Espio had a million thoughts running straight into his head. In his opinion, the birthday party for Cream was going well, before it collasped, like the world's most expensive gem on a skyscraper. Wanting his friends to be okay, he lifted his head once more.

"That's it. Guys, we're going to have to be very serious, here. I am going to look for Charmy. Sonic, you can head out to see if Knuckles is almost back at this house, while Blaze can head out the back to collect Cream. We need to gather everyone and stick together, just in case another unfortunate event unfolds. Whatever happened to Charmy, we all assume someone took him. That being said, if that same person happens to return, he can't possibly stop all of us."

"Right." Both said, simultaneously nodding, watching Espio jump through the hole in the wall to begin his search.

* * *

"Tails, are they okay?" Blaze asked as soon as she and Sonic walked nimbly down the staircase.

"I am trying my hardest to wake them up, but no avail..." He sighed, the cat and hedgehog hearing him cry from the living room.

"Okay, me and Blaze are planning to collect Knuckles and Cream. When we get back, we are going straight to the hospital." Sonic explained in a serious tone, "Espio's looking for Charmy. Once we're ready, we'll be on our way, since we need to stay together."

Without even waiting for a response, the cobalt hero opened the door, only to bash his head right against Knuckles's.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, man." He apologized, "...No, leave the presents there. We are in a serious situation right now. Shadow and Silver ended up in an intense fight, we not even knowing if they're even alive, and Espio is now looking for Charmy, since we think that some idiotic jerk to him away."

Silence was all that was sounded at first from Knuckles, him speaking almost five seconds later. "...What!?"

"No time to further explain. We have to act, now! If you go to the living room, you will find Tails trying to wake up Shadow, Silver, Vector, and Vanilla, the former two knocking them out accidently due to them trying to break up the horrific battle."

Not even shutting the door behind them, Knuckles quickly dashed to said room to see Tails and the others.

"Knuckles is going to help! I'm going to find Charmy with Espio!" Sonic told Tails, running back up the stairs.

* * *

"Espio! Charmy!"

It was now dark out, thunder being heard, marking the beginning of a thunderstorm. And the other two members of Team Chaotix were nowhere to be seen. It'd started to sprinkle a little, Sonic not even caring if he got wet, as much as he hated water other than drinking it.

_**BANG!**_

With great speed, he turned around to see his chameleon friend dropping to the ground, a ninja star still in hand. Charmy Bee happened to be laying down on the ground as well.

"...No... NO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"...Knuckles..."

Taking one last look at the two heroes of Mobius, the speedster sped his way around the house, in search of Knuckles the Echidna, since it sounded like it came from the front of the house. The emerald guardian was probably looking for him, since he never knew that he jumped through the hole in the wall to collect Espio and Charmy. What could have happened that caused their fate? All Sonic heard was a bang, as if a bullet was fired from a gun. If that was the reason, then who pulled the trigger? And how did he or she escaped so quickly so that Sonic was unable to see the culprit?

Those questions fled from Sonic's mind, upon seeing his 'big brother's' condition once he found his way to the front.

He gasped heavily. "...No... NO, NO! KNUCKLES!"

The poor echidna was laying on the ground, not even looking as if he was still living at all. Light smoke was coming from his head, lightning being the reason for the event being put into question.

Tears were now forming in his eyes. Things were going downhill at a rapid speed. Too many of his friends were meeting their fate too quickly. But he knew that despite the arguments between him and Knuckles, and rarely Tails, the two had a brotherly relationship.

Now that he was evidentially no longer living. It was Sonic like a ton of bricks. He would have collapsed to the ground, had he not remembered about gathering Blaze and Cream. But then he wondered if they were about to meet their death as well.

Gulping, he proceeded to slowly walk to the backyard, not even stepping inside Vanilla's house.

Almost a minute later, he was at the bounce house at last. Thanks to the conversation between him and Espio earlier, it was the first place that Sonic predicted where Cream and Blaze would be. He peeped through the entrance to search for the cat and rabbit.

"...B-B-Blaze? ...C-Cream...?"

"... ... ... ... ..."

Obviously, neither of them were in there. So Sonic gave up on searching as he considered going back in the house as his next option.

...Only to see that the house was starting to be surrounded by flames.

"...WHAT THE-!"

It was a wonder as to why he felt rather warm. He never paid attention to the light of the fire either, since he was so focused on finding Blaze and Cream, while thinking of his 'big brother' and his fate.

Though along with the girls, Sonic also noticed the fact that Tails was still inside with Shadow, Silver, Vector, and Vanilla. Even if the four somehow survived, it was too late for them... and for Tails...

Not only that, but the rest of the Mobians at the house also met their death. Knuckles being strucked by lighting, and Espio and Charmy being killed by someone pulling the trigger.

...It was just too much for the fifteen year old to handle...

That being said, he closed his eyes as he slowly collapsed to the ground, losing his state of consciousness.

For the first time that day, he'd actually believed in that very day. The day that Tails mentioned minutes after arriving at Vanilla's...

...Friday the thirteenth...

* * *

**It's almost eleven at night here, and I knew I had to finish this before midnight. But I don't mind, since it is of course Friday. Plus, my last day of school was today. So now, I have more time to write. And therefore, expect me to focus on Sonic as well as Smash Brothers and other franchises, as more projects and chapters are to come.**

**...I'm just surprised that I've actually met my own deadline in terms of writing fanfiction...**


End file.
